Paniques
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: [Recueil] Un rassemblement des conneries de mon cerveau fatigué. C'est drôle. 1. Le réconfort par Vanitas.
1. Le réconfort en une leçon

Yo ! Ceci est un recueil de drabbles qui sont principalement de belles conneries. On y trouvera notamment des perles de « trucs que je n'aurais JAMAIS écrit sans les Nuits du FoF » et « fou-rires stupides à trois pintes du matin ». Donc voilà, un premier drabble écrit sur le thème Adieu à trois heures du matin. Merci Wizz.

Bonne lecture !

Le réconfort en une leçon

Sora, c'est un rayon de soleil, dans la famille. C'est le bon cousin, celui à qui tu peux tout demander, celui qui te sourira quand t'en auras besoin, même si tu le demandes pas, même si tu fais genre t'en veux pas. Vanitas le sait pour l'avoir vécu. Il ne le dira jamais, mais il a un besoin fondamental de Sora. Il a été leur refuge, à Ventus et lui, quand ça n'allait plus. Alors là, tout à coup, quand les rôles s'inversent …

« … Mais, c'est … Je veux dire, je savais que ça finirait pas arriver mais quand même, j'aurais voulu … »

Il parle avec des sanglots dans la voix soudain, et Vanitas se demande d'où Sora s'est dit que c'était une bonne idée de venir se confier à lui. Peut-être parce qu'il est celui qui habite le plus près, ou alors, peut-être parce qu'il croit en lui. Il y a des larmes sur le visage de Sora quand il parle de son chien. Truffe, il s'appelait, et Vanitas l'appelait Troufion parce que ça le faisait rire quand il avait quatorze ans et qu'il a pas changé des masses depuis.

« … être là ? Je sais pas. J'imagine, et – et – »

Il se rend pas encore bien compte, Sora, et ça Vanitas s'en rend compte, il voit combien c'est difficile, combien c'est douloureux. Quelqu'un qui meurt loin, c'est tellement distant, tellement difficile à croire – mais qui mentirait sur ce sujet ? C'est forcément la vérité, c'est la seule solution, mais c'est inenvisageable. Sora crie presque tellement il a du mal à sortir sa voix.

« Merde, Vani. »

Vanitas le reprend pas pour le surnom. Il lui laisse ça, pour cette fois, il a l'impression que c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, il n'a pas les mots qu'il faut. Alors il laisse Sora parler.

« Il me manque, alors que ? Je l'aurais pas vu avant les vacances de toute façon et … Et je veux rentrer mais je veux pas rentrer et … J'aurais juste … Juste voulu lui dire adieu. »

Et Vanitas, cette fois il lui vient quelque chose, et ça lui échappe. Un réconfort.

« Il va niquer sa mère. Il a pas dit Adieu. »

Ou pas.

.

.

.

.

Hm.

En vrai je ris.

S'il-vous-plaît, dites-moi que vous riez un peu, aussi. Voilà. C'est ma connerie de trois heures et demie du matin, et je blâme totalement **Wizzette** qui a donné le thème.

À bientôt les chats !


	2. Pretty Please

Et … Je le poste en même temps parce que c'est un truc qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps et ? Quel meilleur moment pour l'écrire qu'entre trois heures trente et quatre heures, pour attendre le dernier thème de Nuit ?

Bonne lecture !

Pretty please

Il y a ce mec. Ce mec magnifique – mais vraiment magnifique. Il n'a pas la beauté des magazines, c'est plus fin, plus parfait et moins lisse. Et il parle à Zexion – et Zexion n'en croit pas sa chance. Il n'est pas sociable, il n'est pas joli, il est renfermé, sinistre, il le sait. Mais ce mec lui parle tout de même, enchaîne les phrases en lui décochant des sourires à faire battre le cœur d'Isabelle Huppert. Zexion est trop estomaqué pour répondre, trop subjugué, trop submergé, mais l'autre ne se formalise pas de si peu, il plonge dans les yeux de Zexion comme s'il y était déjà chez lui. Il lui a dit son nom, mais Zexion n'a pas vraiment saisi, trop saisi déjà qu'il était par l'éclat dans ses yeux, et ses cheveux qui prennent de manière improbable la lumière diffuse des réverbères, taillés à la Bowie. Ça doit être passionnant, pourtant, ce qu'il raconte, avec son ton britannique et ses « Damn » et ses « Well, right », mais Zexion est trop occupé à le regarder, c'est trop absolu pour qu'il puisse faire les deux en même temps et il se rend compte qu'il est totalement en train de tomber amoureux d'un total inconnu avec qui il ne parle même pas vraiment. Pourtant il lui aurait déjà décroché la lune. Il lui aurait déjà promis sa vie avec des mots empruntés aux poèmes, et sans hésitation. Rien que parce que ça se voit. Tout ce qu'il est, et qu'il ne ment pas, et qu'il ne peut pas mentir. Il dit encore « Damn », et c'est définitivement Zexion qui est damné à présent, et soudain, vient ce moment. Ce moment, cette pause dans le dialogue et s'il n'a rien suivi Zexion sait d'instinct qu'il attend une réponse, maintenant ou jamais, et il réfléchit, il carbure, il essaie d'aller plus vite que ses pensées pour faire que ce type reste avec lui un peu plus longtemps, et pour toujours, et comme il cherche ses mots dans la langue de Shakespeare il fait ce que ferait toute personne normale ferait : il panique.

« Please mind the gap between the train and the platform ! »

Et soudain il veut mourir.

.

.

.

.

.

Ha.

Encore un truc qui me fait rire dans ma tête. Est-ce que c'est un peu drôle dans la vôtre ou pas ?

Edit : Ouhlala. Ce truc me traînait dans la tête, donc, mais parce que je l'avais déjà entendu ! C'est un gag de Salomé Partouche dans la saison 8 du Jamel Comedy Club, j'avais totalement zappé d'où ça venait. Du coup en vrai je devrais supprimer ce drabble qui est un gros vol de sketch (honte à moi), mais ... j'ai quand même pas envie ? Alors juste, rendons à César ce qui est à César, et allez voir son passage, elle est grave chouette.

Des bisous !


End file.
